Lost and Found
by independentwriter-137
Summary: When Eren visits the lost and found office for his scarf, he ends up finding something better. Eremika AU. Slightly OOC.


_-Lost and Found-_

* * *

 _A/N. Will probably revise this when I get the chance. In the meantime, I hope you like it!_

* * *

Eren blamed his scarf, really. If it wasn't for that scarf, he wouldn't be heading to the lost and found office for the third time this week. He kept telling himself to go back, but his feet carried him up the steps to the familiar office on the third floor.

The first time he wandered into the lost and found office, he had accidentally left his scarf in the cafeteria and was just hoping to get it back. It was near closing time and he had been expecting Mr. Hannes to be the one greeting him in all his drunken glory, but instead he was greeted by a pretty Asian girl with short dark hair.

He'd be lying if he said he didn't prefer the latter one.

After getting his scarf back, they had walked out of the building together while making small talk. Her name was Mikasa. She was hired part-time at the lost and found office after the school found a bottle of whiskey in Mr. Hannes' desk drawer. She was a literature major and she mainly took night classes. By the time they were about to leave the building, they found that the weather had taken a turn for the worse. She was shivering already, not that he could blame her. In her sleeveless white dress, it looked like she was freezing. He didn't think twice about offering his scarf to her.

"It's warm, isn't it?" he had asked.

Her eyes were wide and grateful as she brushed her fingers over the scarlet cloth. "Yeah, it's warm," she said in that soft voice of hers.

Eren knew he was pretty much a goner after that.

Ever since then he'd lose random things. Nothing too important just in case someone didn't give it to the office, but things like a notebook or an umbrella. He would visit the lost and found just before closing and she would already have whatever he lost next to her things on the desk. They would walk out of the building together and then part ways. Rinse and repeat.

He was a few doors away when his phone began to light up with an incoming call from Armin. He cursed as his phone almost slipped out of his hands in a rush to answer it. "Hey, bud, what's up?"

"Where are you? We're all here at the pizza place already. If you don't show up soon, we're gonna have to order without you," Armin said.

Damn it. He has forgotten about that. "Yeah, go ahead. I'll catch up. I've just gotta take care of something."

"You're heading to the lost and found again, aren't you?" Armin said. Eren could practically see the knowing smile on Armin's face. "So what was it this time? A shoe? A baseball? A notebook coincidentally containing your number?"

"Shut up. And it was a notebook, thank you very much. Without the number part."

"Is that Eren? Dude, tell him to get here before Sasha eats all the pizza," he heard Connie say over the phone.

"You snooze you lose!" Sasha yelled.

"Leave him alone guys, he's going to see the lost and found girl again," Armin said.

"Ooh that lost and found girl again? Why don't you—hey give me back the phone, Connie!" Sasha yelled.

"When she asks you what you lost, say it's your heart and then wink at her and tell her she found it," Connie advised.

"And you wonder why you don't have a girlfriend."

"Shut up, Jean! As if that horse face of yours could land you a girl!"

"Who are you calling a horse face?"

Eren ran a hand over his face. "I hate you all."

"Yeah, yeah," Armin said. "Try and get her number this time, okay?"

"I'm hanging up now," Eren groaned and ended the call as Armin laughed in the background.

He shook his head and bounded up to the lost and found office, knocking promptly on the door before twisting the knob.

"Third time this week, Eren. I'm beginning to think you should strap this notebook to your chest so you can finally stop losing it," Mikasa said with a slight smile.

He laughed. "I'll have to take than under consideration."

"Well, here you go. Anything else?"

"Nah, that's it. Thanks, Mika. You're a lifesaver," he said, unable to keep the toothy grin off his face.

"But there's nothing in there!" she laughed.

"Well, um, you know. It's always nice to have a spare."

A companionable silence fell over them as they walked out of the building together like they usually did. As Eren glanced at her, noting her button nose and dark eyes, he briefly contemplated using Connie's pick up line before dismissing it completely. He must be going insane if he considered using some of Connie's crap.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, Eren. I hope you learn to be more careful with your stuff," she said.

"Ah, but if I did, I wouldn't have the pleasure of seeing you every week," he replied.

Her eyes crinkled as she smiled. "There are other ways to see a person," she said.

He must have had some sort of surprised expression on his face because she just laughed at him. "Bye, Eren. Have a nice day," she said and turned left.

Eren felt a smile pulling at his lips as he watched her retreating figure, watching the ends of his scarf blowing in the wind. He never did get it back from her. He doubts he will.

He turns the other way, humming slightly as he does so. He's so distracted that he barely notices the slight crack in the ground that make him stumble and drop the notebook. When he picks it up and reads the opened page, he nearly drops it again.

 _You don't have to keep losing things, you know. How about calling me instead?_

\- _Mikasa_

* * *

 _Review!_

 _-Indy_


End file.
